The present invention relates to parking brakes and, more specifically, to an improved parking brake in which interruption of the parking brake is achieved not by disk pad fixation but by pin fixation to achieve secure interruption and to securely brake.
Automobile brake is typically achieved by foot or hand brakes in which lever or linkage is used to interrupt brake wheel and brake disk of the rear brake drum by use of cable or rod.
When the operator pulls the actuating lever up in a hand brake, the cable connected to the actuating lever causes the disk pad in the caliper to contact the brake disk in order to interrupt the wheels.
In a drum brake type as well as the disk brake type, the cable moves the brake shoes arranged within the drum by actuation of the lever, so that the braking wheel of the brake drum is interrupted.
The actuating lever of the parking brake as described above needs to be within easy reach from foot or hand, in order to readily park as necessary.
Conventional parking brake is typically installed on the floor between the driver""s seat and the front seat, and parking is made by pulling the lever up with hand.
The parking brake is made in such a manner that the disk pad and brake shoes are attached to the disk and drum for interruption by pulling up the actuating lever. Because the wheels are conventionally interrupted by surface contact of the disk and disk pad, long-term use brings about abrasion of the disk pad, so that interruption is not ensured.
While the automobile is parked on a slope for a long time or frequently, the disk pad is easily worn, which lowers the braking force and the interruption of the wheels. This has a disadvantage of possibly allowing the automobile to accidentally roll.
Use of a cable in the conventional parking brake increases tension of the cable, which causes to lower interruption on the wheels as well.
The present invention is derived to solve the conventional problems, and has an object to provide an improved brake for automobiles in which interruption of the wheels is made by pin fixation, not by a disc pad fixation, thereby improving interruption and reliability of the parking brake.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved brake for automobiles to prevent low interruption of the wheels in a long-time use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved brake for automobiles to improve reliability and marketability of the product.
In order to accomplish the above objects, there is provided a parking brake for automobiles, comprising: brake disk 10 formed with a predetermined width and size, having ratchets 11 at the outer surface of the brake disk, to secure interruption of the wheels in parked automobiles; caliper 20 arranged on the brake disk 10, having an inserting groove 21; intermittent member 30 engaged into the inserting groove 21, for selectively controlling the brake disk 10; connecting arm 40 connected with the intermittent member 30, for delivering an actuating force to the intermittent member 30 upon actuating the parking brake lever 5; connector 50 hingedly connected to the connecting arm 40 at a first end and having a second end; and link member 60 having a movable link 61 connecting to the the second end of the connector 50 to laterally actuate the connector 50 upon actuation of the parking brake lever 5, fixed link 62 associated with the movable link 61, and a return spring arranged between the movable link 61 and the fixed link 62; a pair of auxiliary links 90 on the movable link 61 and the fixed link 62; and actuating bar 100 arranged on the auxiliary links 90 to deliver the actuating force of the parking brake lever 5 to the auxiliary links 90.
Pulling up the parking brake lever 5 of the present invention causes the auxiliary links 90 and the link member 60 to be actuated for engagement of the intermittent member 30 into the ratchet 11 of the brake disk 10 by successive operation of the connector 50 and the connecting arm 40, thereby interrupting the brake disk 10. By this operation, the brake disk 10 is actuated to secure interruption of the parked wheels.